1. Field of the Invention
In a parts installation device or the like whereby parts such as electronic components are installed on a circuit board, the present invention relates to a fixing device for a parts supply device whereby the parts supply device can be mounted on the parts supply table by a "one-touch" operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known conventional electronic components installation device has a construction for example as shown in FIG. 9. In FIG. 9, 1 is a circuit board on which the electronic components are to be installed, 2 is a circuit board intake unit, 3 is an XY table for positional location of a circuit board 1 in an installation position, and 4 is a circuit board discharge unit. 5 is an installation head that installs electronic components onto circuit board 1, and 6 is a parts supply unit that supplies electronic components that may be selected at will to installation head 5; the construction is such that a large number of parts supply devices 8 are mounted on a supply table 7 that can be displaced in the left/right direction, aligned in the direction of displacement.
A circuit board 1 is fed in by circuit board intake unit 2 and fixed on XY table 3 and located in a prescribed position on XY table 3. Simultaneously, supply table 7 of parts supply unit 6 is displaced such that a parts supply device 8 holding the desired electronic components faces installation head 5, and an electronic component is extracted by installation head 5 from parts supply device 8 and installed on circuit board 1.
A constructional example of parts supply device 8 will now be described with reference to FIG. 10. A running guide surface 12 is provided on the upper face of body 11, and a parts extraction unit 13 is arranged at its leading end. A reel 9 on which is wound a tape carrier 10 carrying a large number of electronic components can be fitted at the rear of body 11, so that this tape carrier 10 can be pulled out over running guide surface 12. 14 is a depression lever for pitch feed; by depressing this, tape carrier 10 is pitch-fed by a pitch-feed mechanism (not shown) arranged at the front end of body 11. Simultaneously, a top tape covering the upper surface of tape carrier 10 is peeled off and is wound up on to top tape take-up reel 15.
An installation surface 16 for supply table 7 is provided at the bottom face of body 11, with position locating pins 17a, 17b projecting at its front and rear. Also, body 11 is provided with a clamping device 20 whereby an installation plate 7a on the side of supply table 7 is clamped and fixed. Clamping device 20 is constructed such that it fixes parts supply device 8 on supply table 7 with installation plate 7a clamped by hook 18 and installation surface 16, by rotation of an operation lever 19 at its top from the upright position shown by the dotted line into the horizontal position shown by the solid line.
However, there was the problem of poor operating characteristics since, when mounting the above conventional parts supply device 8 on supply table 7, it was necessary to fit the pair of positional location pins 17a, 17b projecting from installation surface 16 in positional location holes formed in installation plate 7a on the side of supply table 7 before operating operation lever 19 of clamping device 20. Time was thus required for mounting of parts supply device 8 since a further operation of operation lever 19 was necessary.